There's No One There
by PurpleInsanity
Summary: Can Harry Potter get over the loss of Sirius? I was really bored when I wrote this so dont get mad if it's really stupid!Oneshot fic


**There's No One There**

Disclaimer: I dont own hogwarts or any of the characters in this story. SO DONT SUE! But, I do own the plot.

Note: This is a one shot fic. I'm not going on, so let your imagination take you away.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room as usual, finishing Snape's new assignment for Christmas break. Hermione, as usual, rolled up her parchment and packed up her books first. The fire crackled and sputtered with small salamanders diving here and there among the burning embers. As Harry finished his essay, a small flicker made him look up, and quickly glance around. The common room was empty,it seemed were the only people in Gryffindor house who had no reason to leave for Christmas. The fire flickered again.

"Harry!" croaked Sirius. Harry smiled a halfhearted smile and dropped down to his knees. Ron looked up to find Harry kneeling next to the fire.

_Oh, no. Not again. He just can't get over the fact Sirius is gone. It's a good thing we are the only people who stayed for Christmas._ Thought Ron.

Harry started mumbling to the fire. Hermione dropped down beside Harry and took his arm.

"Harry, there's no one there. He's gone." She whispered. _He looks pale, and the light behind those eyes are fading._

"Yes there is, look. He came to tell us about what's going on." He said earnestly.

"No Harry there's no one there." Said Ron firmly. Harry looked back to the fire to find only flames and darting salamanders. Harry realized Hermione was trembling and looked on the verge of tears. He wrapped his arms around her as the first tears leaked out. Ron was still staring at Harry.

_Why did it have to be Harry? Why did it have to be Harry Potter's prophecy and not someone else's deal?_ Ron thought savagely. Harry was mumbling under his breath again. Ron pulled Hermione away from Harry and smacked him across the face. Hermione gasped but Harry didn't look up. Ron spotted Crookshanks sleeping under there table. Quietly as possible Ron snuck under the table and dropped a book on Crookshank's swishing tail. The cat sprang up and started attacking whatever happened to be in his path, which included Harry. Harry immediately started yelling. Hermione glared at Ron and pulled Crookshanks away from Harry's leg.

"So you done with homework yet?" He asked, like nothing had happened.

"Come on Harry, We are going to go see someone." Said Ron. Harry shrugged and stood up. Ron led the way, but Hermione realized where they were going. Ron opened the hospital wing door and led Harry through.

"Stay here Harry," Ron said firmly "and stay with him." He added to Hermione. She nodded and stopped walking. Harry followed her lead and sat down on the nearest bed. Ron walked into Madam Pomfery's office. Harry stood looking around the hospital wing as Ron talked with Madam Pomfery. She glanced out her office window at Harry and nodded. She walked with Ron by her side over to Harry.

"Come with me Potter, we are going to do some health tests." She said. Obediently Harry followed. "Come back in about an hour." She said to Ron and Hermione. They left Harry with Madam Pomfery.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 00 About an hour later 0 0 000 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I don't know how to say this gently, but there are therapy classes he could go to…"She trailed off.

"What's wrong with him?" yelled Ron getting frustrated. Madam Pomfery looked sorrowfully at Harry, who was racing ink wells across the floor.

"He's gone insane."

FIN  
0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 What I have to say 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0  
Ok people, let your imaination take you away. There was a second chapter in progress but I was informed it was better as a one shot(thank you Padfoot's Fire).  
TTFN! (ta ta for now)  
PurpleInsanity


End file.
